1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a head visor, and more particularly to a head visor that conforms to the shape of the head of the user, thereby providing greater wearing comfort.
2. Description of the Background Art
A variety of head visors, face shields, and visor-suspended masks are used for numerous purposes. Head visors having forwardly disposed bills are frequently employed to shade a wearer's eyes from sun or overhead room lights. Face shields in which the shield portion is suspended from a head visor are commonly used in laboratories, machine shops, and the like. In the medical, veterinary, and dental professions, implements such as lights, reflectors, magnifying optics, and protective shields are frequently suspended from head visors to aid the wearer while working. In many situations, the head visor cannot readily be adjusted or otherwise moved to make it more comfortable on the wearer's head because both of the wearer's hands are otherwise engaged. Particularly, surgeons, dentists, welders, and machinists are frequently involved in work that requires use of a head visor with shields or other equipment suspended therefrom, while at the same time both hands are fully occupied in complex, difficult, or dangerous procedures and cannot be freed to adjust the head visor for comfort.
Currently, head visors are adjusted on a user's head by a variety of means. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,171 discloses a protective shield and visor wherein a shield depends from the forward edge of a visor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,186 discloses a combined visor and protective shield supported by two bands which encircle a wearer's head. One band contains fasteners which snap fit into a row of spaced holes on the other band. By moving the fasteners to different holes, the bands can be adjusted to accommodate varying head sizes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,049 discloses a combined surgeon's cap, visor, and protective shield wherein a disposable surgeon's cap is attached to a visor with a protective shield depending therefrom. U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,653 discloses a protective shield and visor supporting same, wherein a visor is formed from a flat piece of sheet rubber having two tails provided with interfitting snaps which can be adjusted to accommodate the head size of the user. U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,965 discloses a visor-type mask for dentists wherein the visor is held onto a user's head by a pair of resilient curved bands. U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,808 discloses a welding helmet with auxiliary optical vision systems in which a welding helmet with a view port is suspended from a head band. U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,727 discloses a welding hood wherein a face shield attaches by snaps to a visor frame coupled to a head band. U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,562 discloses a face shield mounting having a band in a vertical plane over a user's head that can be adjusted by means of fitting studs into holes. U.S. Pat. No. 2,968,812 discloses eye-shields held onto a user's head by an encircling strap adjusted by buckles. U.S. Pat. No. 2,829,374 discloses a face shield and adjustable head band therefor in which the head band is fastened to a user's head by two flexible bands having a plurality of spaced holes that accommodate a button. U.S. Pat. No. 2,638,593 discloses a sun shield with depending visor that attaches to a user's head by two curved resilient bands. U.S. Pat. No. 2,603,784 discloses a night visor blackout glare device in which reversibly attachable shade portions may be coupled to a visor and head strap. U.S. Pat. No. 2,262,449 discloses a head windshield that is fastened onto a user's head by means of flexible straps which are adjusted by two buckles. U.S. Pat. No. 2,194,492 discloses a face and head protective devise held onto a user's head by two bands which may be adjusted and held in position by tension, using a wing-nut on a threaded bolt. U.S. Pat. No. 797,293 (1905) discloses a face shield secured to the user's head by an elastic band. U.S. Pat. No. D-206,191 discloses an eyeshade that is affixed to a user's head by means of two curved resilient bands.
As can be seen therefore, a variety of head visors and head gear have been devised for face and eye protection. However, the existing art is deficient in addressing the comfort of the wearer. Particularly, many visor devices are fabricated from generally rigid polymeric materials such as polystyrene, and are held onto the wearer's head by tension. This type of head visor rapidly becomes uncomfortable and requires frequent positional adjustment by the wearer. Further, visor devices which do provide adjustment means cannot be comfortably positioned because the head encircling portions are inherently uncomfortable to wear for prolonged periods. Because the aforementioned professions frequently prevent the wearer from adjusting head visors while working, the discomfort caused by currently available head visors can detract from the quality of the work performed in these professions.
Therefore, there is a need in these professions and others for a head visor which is comfortable to wear for extended periods of time without requiring readjustment or realignment on the wearer's head. The present invention satisfies this need, as well as others, and generally corrects the deficiencies found in the background art.
The foregoing patents reflect the state of the art of which the applicant is aware and are tendered with the view toward discharging applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information which may be pertinent in the examination of this application. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that none of these patents teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, applicant's claimed invention.